marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Richard Grayson (Earth-Two)
Richard "Dick" Grayson (also known as Robin and Nightwing) was a human circus performer, vigilante and later police officer for the Gotham Police Department. Biography Early life Richard "Dick" Grayson was born in Monroe, Michigan on May 29, 1970 to circus aerialists John and Mary Grayson. Grayson joined his parents in their trapeze act, the Flying Graysons, which was part of the small traveling Haly's Circus. When the circus came to Gotham, Tony "the Boss" Zucco tried to extort protection money out of the owners, but they refused to cooperate. Enraged, Zucco decided to intimidate the circus owners by killing their most successful act, the Flying Graysons. Zucco had the trapeze and safety nets cut, staging an "accident" which killed the young Grayson's parents. Bruce Wayne, whose own parents were close friends with the Grayson's and helped to get the circus into town, had been personally invited by the family to watch their trapeze act and was in the audience, witnessing the tragedy firsthand. Wayne arranged with Commissioner James Gordon of the Police Department to become the boy's legal guardian. Becoming Robin Within two weeks of moving in to Wayne Manor, Grayson grew frustrated by the lack of attention from his new guardian and the mystery still surrounding his parents' death. Eventually, Dick sneaked out of Wayne Manor one evening to solve the crime on his own and managed to track down Zucco, but he was caught by the mobster. Just as Zucco was about to kill Grayson, Batman, who was also investigating the murder, intervened and saved the teenager. Batman then brought him back to the Batcave, where he revealed his secret identity to the boy. Seeing a reflection of himself in the teenager, Wayne decided to channel Grayson's rage and grief into action and began training Grayson in further more extensive acrobats and fighting techniques. When Wayne felt Grayson was ready to use his skills, he was asked to choose a name for his new costumed identity and Dick chose the name Robin. Powers and Abilities Powers Richard Grayson possessed no known superhuman abilities. Abilities Intellect: Grayson had vast knowledge of different fields. He had a firm grasp of the Detective field and once mentioned that he could fool a polygraph. Master Detective: Many around Grayson considered him to be a great detective, second only to Batman. He was once able to solve a riddle by the Riddler before Batman himself even figured it out and had solved mysteries and cases in a speed that even impressed his mentor. Barbara even commented that he was able to solve 4 cases in "America's Most Wanted" in a single week and solved a homicide case that went unsolved for fourteen years. A few veterans from the Gotham Police Department who had been there since the late 1970's believed Grayson be their best detective since a young Bruce Wayne. Leadership: He was also a brilliant and experienced leader with superlative team skills, having served as leader to many in the Gotham Police Department, the Young Justice, and even the Justice Society. Martial Arts Training: Grayson was an adept martial artist having studied under Batman. He was proficient in various martial arts such as Aikido, Boxing, Capoeira, Judo, Ninjitsu, Savate, and Wing Chun. Master Acrobat: Grayson was a prodigious natural athlete and acrobat, possessing a high level of agility. At his peak, he was regarded by his peers as one of the greatest human acrobats around. Weaponry: He displayed skill with various weapons including Shuriken (Wing-Dings and Batarangs), paired staves, and swords. Expert Marksman: Grayson was skilled in throwing modified Shuriken (Wing-Dings) to hit thugs at a great distance with his eyes closed, despite occasionally giving them head-starts and even disarm others with his wingdings. He was also skilled with firearms, as he was trained by Batman to do so. His proficiency with firearms became better and better as he got older especially once he joined the police force. Master of Stealth: He was capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. Grayson could even sneak up on Batman himself on occasion, a feat Batman himself rebuffed. Skilled Pilot: He was able to fly various versions of the Batplanes and was skilled in piloting a helicopter. Multilingual: Having had the finest education as Bruce Wayne's ward, Grayson spoke fluent English, Gaelic, French, Spanish and learned some Russian, Japanese, German, Mandarin and Cantonese. Paraphernalia Equipment * Nightwing suit: * Utility Belt: Although seemingly unremarkable in appearance, the utility belt remained as one of Grayson's most important tools in fighting crime. Composed of a leather strap and a solid steel buckle, the utility belt housed ten cylinder cartridges, which vertically clipped onto the outside of the belt. The buckle itself contained a miniature camera and two-way radio. A secondary compartment behind the length of the belt housed a supply of collapsible batarangs. Transportation Nightwing's Car: Nightwing had a car that housed a 3.7 McLaren racing engine, automatic transmission and all wheel drive, dual batteries and puncture resistant tires. The car was not only bulletproof, but also bullet absorbent in order to prevent stray ricochets from hitting innocent bystanders. Wingcycle: Nightwing also had his own personalized model of the Batcycle, which he referred to as the "Wingcycle". The Wingcycle was equipped with a passenger sidecar. Weapons Wing Dings Batarangs Eskrima Sticks Personality and traits Relationships Family Friendships Romantic Life Romantic Interests Appearances References Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Circus performers Category:Gotham police officers Category:Justice Society members